


Raccooninnit

by Dark_Core



Category: No Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Scenario, Chaos, Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, I don't know, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raccooninnit meets different people, This is crack, WTF, crack story, problematic, raccoon, tommy x tubbo, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Core/pseuds/Dark_Core
Summary: Basically Raccooninnit gets reunited with different people-
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	1. Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> Raccooninnit ayyy

It had been 1 month since the whole Logstead incident. Tommy had became a raccoon, he was so sneaky now, not even Technoblade had noticed he had been living under his house taking shit. Everyone had really though Tommy was dead, gone, never to be found again. In reality, the fucking gremlin child was being a little raccoon, under The Blade's home. 

Tubbo was still The President, doing paperwork, and other business. He undeniably missed Tommy, keeping his new compass near him, Ghostbur had gotten him another. Tubbo sat at his desk, holding the compass in hand, staring down at it. He sighed deeply, "Where are you.. Tommyinnit?" his eyes started to water.. 

Tommy on the other hand was eating, he was busy writing how to sex 3. Yeah, he had retrieved the book, and for the past days he had been writing. The teen had literally became a raccoon, he had makeup like one, and only came out at night. He was nocturnal, strictly nocturnal now, he hated the sun pretty much. Tommy still did though enjoy the sunset, after all that meant night time was coming. 

The gremlin put HTS3 down, finishing up his steak.. "hm, i wonder what Tubbo is up to..." Tommy thought to himself, looking back at the book beside him.. "I wonder.. I wonder how it actually feels to se- nope.. bloody hell." Tommy stood up, stretching, looking over at the clock on the wall. It would be about 3 hours till night, Tommy really didn't want to write anymore. "Ah time for a nap.." he laid down on his bed, curling up, pulling the covers close, then knocking out right there. 

Tubbo for those 3 hours did a bunch of paper work, leaning back against his chair.. "i should call it a night.." he mumbled, meanwhile Tommy was just getting up. Tommy sleepily looked at the clock, "ervhh.. finally! night time.." He got up, stretching, and putting some armor on. He got his black boots on, some other stuff, then went out into the snow, making sure not to be caught by Philza- who ironically was his father..

He went off in a different direction, towards Logsteadshire. He was just taking a nice walk, eating an apple along the way too. Tommy's mind once again drifted off to the thought of Tubbo, "Wonder if he's still clingy.." Tommy muttered, refusing to say he was the clingy one. "Wait- what the shit am i saying, he exiled me, he's not clingy.." Tommy mumbled, finishing his apple and dropping it on the ground, it was an apple so it was fine.

He quickly hid behind a tree, looking at someone who was at Logsteadshire. Dream was there- for once, with the dolphins more specifically. The dolphins calmed Dream, they made him happy, and he didn't have the urge to kill anything.

Tommy looked at Dream from the distance, taking a rock, tosssing it at the green man. Dream jumped a bit, Tommy having to hold his laugh in, he did it again- fucking enchantment language coming out of Dream. Dream stood up, the dolphins swimming away, now Dream was pissed. 

Dream growled, going in the direction of the rocks, Tommy forgetting to move position because he was too busy laughing- laughing quietly, which was painful. Dream suddenly was infront of Tommy, the raccoon boy's eyes widening, but he suddenly released a laugh- falling over..  
"You- you are not funny!" Dream growled at the male, all that came out of Tommy was, "pAAAAAAAAAAAAAh.." Tommy really wasn't okay. Dream took a step back, wheezing a bit, "what!? what the fuck was that-" Dream said, Tommy laughing, "nOw- Dream- you see how other people feel with you!" the boy laughed some more.. "Where have you been?" Dream asked, containing his own laughter.. "Away from you, prick." Tommy hissed at him, Dream rolling his eyes under his mask. "You nevr learn, do you? I was hoping you ran away for a whole month and had changed a bit, maybe even nicer again." Dream crossed his arms, "Nope, not in your wildest dreams! now.. I gotta go, cause you are the last person i want on my trail." Tommy suddenly pearled in a direction, then another, climbing a tree, and chilling up there.

Dream sighed- walking away from there, plopping down on the sandy beach, waiting for the dolphins. After a bit of time, Tommy made a boat, put it in the water near by, quickly sailing off.  
"Fuck it." he sailed off in a specific direction..

Tommy got away from there quickly, after quite a while reaching the docs of L'Manberg, getting out, sneaking by. He crouched down, looking around, just on time he saw a silhouette in the window. He looked closely, it was Tubbo, the president, looking at the 'Your Tommy' compass. His eyes widened more, staring, looking at Tubbo who looked sad. 

Tommy ran across the docs in a quick motion, entering L'Manberg, peeking around. He spotted Ranboo, Fundy, Quackity, and Karl. Tommy looked at the place that had changed so much, loving the chinese lanterns that floated in the air. In the distance he saw a ghostly figure, ghostly figure of Ghostbur, him frowning at the sight. He shook his head, running to Tubbo's house, going around, and pressing against the wall. He was going to get into Tubbo's house somehow.

He looked at a pole, touching it, and realizing he could climb this up to the roof. He saw another light come on, the other one going off. Tommy stood there silently, until finally the light turned off, no other light coming on.

Once it was cleared, he started climbing the pole, right up to the attic that had a ledge. He reached over, sitting on the ledge. Tommy proceeded to pull the attic window open, slipping inside. From inside Tubbo heard noises from the attic, Tommy being a bit to loud, him cursing. Tubbo shook his head, sighing, and pulling the covers back over him. Throughout those moments he heard the noises, soon getting up to go to the attic door.

When he opened the attic door, Tommy panicked, jumping out the window was a suicide mission- there was no where to hide. Tommy fell back when Tubbo turned the light on, it flickering, and scaring the shit out of Tommy. Tommy realized one of his horrified screams that were adorable and funny sounding, Tubbo staring at Raccooninnit.

Tubbo rubbed his eyes, staring at Tommy, "Tom...?" he muttered, Tommy staring at Tubbo. He looked around the room, trying to escape through the window, but he was quickly grabbed by Tommy. "No- Tommy.." Tubbo held onto Tommy, Tommy even hissing a bit. Yes- Tommy was a bit feral now, Dream earlier was lucky he didn't get scratched. Surprisingly Tommy bit Tubbo's arm, "ow!!" Tubbo let go, Tommy running out the attic. "Tommy!!! come back!" Tubbo chased after, grabbing Tommy once again, "relax!" Tubbo brought Tommy over to the bed. Tommy after a while stopped struggling, staring at Tubbo, who was in bee pajamas. 

"There- you're fine.." Tubbo sat down on the bed, Tommy continued to stare at his ex best friend, his eyes wide.. "Why.. why do you look like a raccoon? you look quite cute with it.." Tubbo reached his hand over, booping Tommy, Tommy's eyes relaxing- including himself. He curled up into a ball on the bed, Tubbo reaching over and getting his armor off. He then laid next to Tommy, grabbing Tommy once again to pull him close.. "There there.." Tubbo nuzzled the others blonde hair, that was incredibly messy and fluffy. "Your hairs a mess.." he smiled though, happy to have Tommy with him. Tommy on the other hand had already nuzzled into Tubbo, eyes still open, since he wasn't tired much. He was getting tired though, Tubbo's sweet floral honey scent relaxed him, and he stuffed his face into the others side to take the scent in as much as he could. Tommy soon found himself falling asleep, "Good boy.." Tubbo whispered, Tommy basically melting at the praise.

Once Tommy drifted off to sleep, he woke up to the sound of noises downstairs. He got up, stretching, silently looking around for Tubbo. He slid downstairs, peeking into the kitchen that he found, Tubbo dressed, in an apron, getting breakfast ready. Tommy kind of just stared, blinking, Tubbo looked cute with an apron on. Tubbo turned his head, "Oh- Tom, you're awake." Tubbo kept his tone soft, "You can go wait somewhere, I'm making breakfast, pancakes n stuff, k?" Tubbo told the other, Tommy just going backwards, going to the couch to curl up and wait. Tubbo a bit later came in, putting a plate and cup down, his hand drifting over to pet Tommy's messy and fluffy blonde locks. Tommy stood up, looking at Tubbo, maybe he was still a bit in shock? he took a moment, being Tommyinnit, he narrowed his eyes at the male. "Prick." he spoke, then looked away, taking the plate of food and hungrily eating the delicious meal. Tommy had always loved Tubbo's cooking, he missed it. Tubbo sat down, "Yeah.. I know I am.." Tubbo muttered, eating his breakfast. "Bitch." Tommy replied, continuing to eat his food. "Are you just gonna call me names!?" Tubbo looked at Tommy, "Mhm, I am, you bee loving honey nut cheerios fuck." Tommy continued eating. "I can take that food away from you." Tubbo jokingly said, watching in horror as Tommy darted back up stairs with the food. "i- TOMMY I WAS JOKING!" Tommy came back down, narrowing his eyes at Tubbo, "Hmph." he sat on the floor, away from Tubbo. Tubbo sighed and shook his head, eating his food while Tommy angrily and protectively ate.

He put the plate down on the floor beside him, suddenly a knock on the door was heard, Tommy literally darting into the kitchen away. Tubbo got up, opening the door, "hello? oh- hey Ranboo!" Tubbo smiled at the other male, Ranboo waving at Tubbo, "Hey tubbo." his own smile wasn't visible due go the black and white mask he had on. Tubbo let Ranboo inside, "Why is there just a plate on the ground," the dirt blonde asked, Tubbo sighing, "uhhh- reasons." Tubbo smiled, going to the kitchen, "Sit, I can get you some breakfast." Ranboo nodded to the other, sitting down on the couch.. he was already suspicious, something was off. 

Tubbo looked at Tommy under the table, holding in laughter at how fucking cute and stupid Tommy looked. Tommy was lucky he could fit under there, Tubbo turning away to get a plate for Ranboo. Once he got a plate, he went into the living room, handing it to Ranboo, "thanks, Tubbo." Ranboo pulled his mask down under his chin, eating away at the breakfast. He really didn't care if Tubbo saw his face, it was Tubbo after all, and he wasn't afraid of people seeing his face- unlike his mother. His mother is someone who is 'not' known, there are only rumors/theories on the smp. 

Tommy peeked out of the kitchen, narrowing his eyes at Ranboo. Ranboo felt rhe stare, turning his head, slightly seeing blue eyes staring him down, but then there was nothing. Ranboo put the plate down, getting up, "what- hold on, Tubbo.." he suddenly pulled his sword out, Tubbo's eyes widening. Tommy suddenly darted past Ranboo, quickly out the front door, "w h a t-" Ranboo was confused.. "Aww- aw come on!" Tubbo got up, going after Tommy.

Tommy had ran straight into L'Manberg, running by everyone, up the stairs. He really wasnt recognizable- his hair was all fluffy and messy, no one saw his face. "wha- WHO IS THAT!?" Fundy's ears perked up. Tubbo chased after Tommy, up until Tommy perfectly pearled up ontop of the crane. "I- Tom!" Tubbo called out, Tommy staying up there, "Come down!" soon L'Manberg gathered around, Tubbo had no choice, but to try and come up. Ranboo came too, "Oh, Tubbo, why didn't you just tell me it was him?" Ranboo's mask had been pulled up once again.

Tubbo got up there after a few moments, Tommy looking at him. "It would be fucking hilarious if I pushed you off." Tommy said, grinning a bit. "wait- what- nO- Tommy!" Tommy jokingly put his hands against Tubbo's chest. He then stopped, "Just messing with you." Tommy continued to stay up on the crane. "How about you come down- this is really high up." Tubbo told him, "Nope, not coming down, too many people." He suddenly heard the familiar ghostly voice, "Tommy! there you are.." it was Ghostbur, Tom looked down. "Tommy I have some blue for you!" Ghostbur was holding blue. "Fuck your blue, Wilbur." Tommy snapped back at the ghost, making Ghostbur frown.

Tommy quickly pearled once again while people were distracted by the ghost. He ran back into Tubbo's house, into the attic, hiding. "Aww.." Tubbo frowned, not knowing where Tommy went, he was simply too quick. Tubbo had thought Tommy had ran off far already, little did he know Tommy was in his attic.

Later on in the day, while Tubbo was doing paperwork, Tommy silently came down. He peeked into Tubbo's office, staring at the president working. Tommy couldnt resist being near Tubbo, so he had came down at nighttime to see the other. Tommy put his arms around Tubbo, Tubbo gasping a bit, "Tom..?" he turned to look at Tommy, smiling, leaning his hand up to caress the males cheek. Tommy closed his eyes, pressing his cheek against the others touch, smiling.

Tubbo stood up, hugging Tommy once again. He pressed his head into the others chest, "Tommy.." he whispered, feeling a painful feeling of guilt. he looked up at Tommy, eyes water, "I'm so sorry.." he whispered, Tommy's eyes softening at the sight of the others sad eyes, that were filled with pure guilt. "...." Tommy was silent, he couldn't be angry at Tubbo forever, even if Tubbo exiled him..

"it's fine, Tubbo, because of you, I have become my true self." Tommy grinned, "RACCOONINNIT!" He yelled, Tubbo laughing. "Though Tubbo.. I think it's time I go.." Tommy muttered, letting go of him. "I can't be here much longer, maybe I will come visit, but for now.." Tommy touched Tubbo's cheek, looking into those blue eyes. "I got to go.." Tommy leaned down suddenly, placing a soft kiss on Tubbo's lips, Tubbo's eyes widening.. Tubbo found himself kissing back, smiling, putting his arms around the others neck.. They soon pulled away though, "Alright, Tommy... I understand.." Tubbo smiled at Tommy more. 

Then Tommy went off, Raccooninnit traveling a few thousand blocks, back to Technoblade's base. He snuck back down his hole, through the 3 doors, into Dnrent.. Tommy grinned, laying down on his bed.. A bit later he could hear a certain sound, "huh- Techno!? what's this, m8?" He heard the voice of Ph1lzA minecraft. "Wha- EH!?!?! what the heck is this!?" Tommy's eyes widened as Phil and Techno came down, looking at the little raccoon boy. Philza laughed, "Tommy- there you are."  
"WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING DOWN HERE, BEING A LITTLE RACCOON!"

-End of first chapter.-  
Second chapter will be revolved around Raccooninnit meeting Dadza and Technoblade once again- and most likely Ghostbur. Sleepy family reunites woohoo pog.


	2. Technoblade and Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy reunites with his father Philza and his brother Technoblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raccoon

"Hello there Philza Minecraft! Also Technoblade Minecraft." Tommy grinned nervously, "Tommy, Tommy. nobody calls me that." Techno sighed deeply, "NOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNDER MY HOME- LIKE A LITTLE RACCOON, YOU LOOK LIKE ONE TOO" Techno shouted. Phil was to busy laughing, he went over to his youngest son, attempting to scoop Tommy up. "nO- nope! nuh uh! not todAYY!" Tommy backed up. "Tommy, come here right now." Phil said, grabbing the feral male. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Tommy just started screaming, trying to get out of the others arms, "PHILZA MINECRAFT I DEMAND FOR YOU TO PUT ME DOWN, BITCH. I'M ABOUT TO GO FERAL ON CHO ASS." Tommy screeched, only getting pulled into a hug. The elder held the raccoon boy in his arms, "There there. calm down, Tommy." he told the other, feeling Tommy press his head against the others chest gently. It was pretty quick for Tommy to relax in his fathers arm, especially since he had not been held by the other in quite a while.

"See? you're alright now Tom." Phil smiled, Techno just standing there. The pink haired male face palmed, looking through the chest, "i- iS thIs my sTUFF!?!?! Tommy WHAT the hell!" Techno shouted, "yeahp. mine now. bitch." Tommy spat at the other. "Both of you's be nice, c'mon." Phil told the two. "i- pHIl! he brOKe into my home! took my stuff, made a base uNDer iT! and now you expect me to be niCe!?!??!? nice to this little raccoon!?!?!" Techno was fuming. "Techno. it's not a big deal, the only good thing is he escaped from the oppressive tyranny of Dream." Phil continued to hold his son close to him.

Techno let out a long sigh, "Alright. fine. Tommy you're lucky Phil just talked me out of stabbing you." Techno went to the ladder to go back up. Phil looked down at Tommy, Tommy just pressing his head again the others chest. He sighed a bit, sitting down on his bed, grabbing the blanket and wrapping Tommy up. He helped Tommy full relax, Tommy could feel his eyes getting heavy, the other just worked some sort of magic. Phil smiled as the other slowly drifted off to sleep, slowly moving away, keeping Tommy tucked into the covers.

He went back upstairs to Technoblade, "Y'know Techno, I think this is nice. We have Tommy back, we know he's safe, and soon Ghostbur will be here hopefully." All Phil really wanted was his family back together. Techno just groaned, "i- I.. I guess?" he sighed deeply, Phil walking over to pat the taller on the back, Techno relaxing some more. "I'm still confused on why he is dressed like a literal raccoon." Techno said, Phil laughing a bit, "I think it's cute, at least he isn't in those tattered clothing from his exile. Plus it seems like he is happy like that, as a raccoon." Phil was just happy Tommy was safe and happy now. "He's so dumb.." Techno muttered, Phil laughing more at Techno, Techno just sounded so much like Tommy's older brother- which he was...

Suddenly though, from downstairs, they heard a knock.. "HelLLO? anybody home..? Knock knock! knock knock knock!" they heard the audible ghostly voice of Ghostbur mixed with knocking and fake knocking. "Knock knock knock!" Techno went down stairs, "eH!?" he opened the door to look at his ghostly brother. "welcome Ghostbur." Techno turned around as the ghost came inside. "Hello Technoblade! here please, have some blue, calm yourself." the ghost handed some of the blue as he closed the door behind himself. "Thank you Ghostbur." Techno held the thing in his hand, squishing it a bit, Ghostbur just smiling. He looked up, "Hi Phil!!!" the Ghost smiled sweetly, Phil chuckling and waving at his son. Suddenly though- someone came up the ladder below, peeking at Ghostbur. Ghostbur looking down, "Awww! a lil raccoo-" he was cut off.

"Ghostbur! where have you been!?!?"

-Done-


End file.
